Earth-120703
Earth-120703 is the designated Marvel universe number for The Amazing Spider-Man films series produced and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The universe is seen in the films directed by Marc Webb consisting of The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Timeline '1951' *Norman Osborn is born. '1967' *'March 13' **Rajit Ratha is born. '1971' *Norman Osborn, age 20, suffers symptoms of an illness called, "retroviral hypodisplaysia". '1976' *Aunt May begins to make meat loaf for Uncle Ben. '1994' *Harry Osborn is born. '1995' *Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy are born. '1998' *Curt Connors loses his arm. '2000' *Richard Parker and Mary Parker leave Peter with his aunt and uncle. *Richard Parker and May Parker die in a plane crash. '2004' *Harry Osborn and Peter Parker befriend each other. '2005' *Harry is shipped off to boarding school. '2012' 'March' *Captain George Stacy starts a sting operation to find criminal hideouts. *News is posted online about Dr. Curt Connors. *'11th' **Flash picks on Gordon and tells Peter to take a photo. Peter refuses and is beaten up by Flash. **Peter Parker discovers his father's papers and learns that he worked with Dr. Curt Connors. *'16th' **Peter goes to Oscorp and meets Dr. Connors. **Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider. 'April' *'7th' **Peter begins to help Curt Connors. *'8th' **Peter picks on Flash while he plays basket ball. **Peter works late to help Curt Connors and doesn't pick up Aunt May. **Ben Parker dies. *'9th' **Peter Parker is confronted by Flash Thompson who says he is sorry for his loss. *'12th' **Peter goes after a potential killer of Uncle Ben. **Peter makes his first costume as Spider-Man. *'14th' **Peter goes after a potential killer of Uncle Ben. *'20th' **Peter makes his web-shooters. *'21st' **Peter practices his new abilities. **Peter goes after another potential killer of Uncle Ben. *'22nd' **The police find out about Spider-Man. **Peter chooses what material to wear as Spider-Man. *'23rd' **Peter overhears two guys discussing about spandex. *'24th' **Peter makes his Spider-Man costume. *'28th' **Peter web-swings in his new costume. **Peter goes after the car thief. **Peter goes home and Aunt May finds out he has been beaten. *'29th' **Curt Connors is forced to begin human trials on the Lizard DNA. **Gwen invites Peter to have dinner with her family. **Curt Connors begins human trials on himself. **Curt Connors chases Rajit Ratha. **Peter has dinner at Gwen's house. **Peter tells Gwen about his identity as Spider-Man. **Peter saves civilians on the Brooklyn Bridge. *'30th' **An arrest warrant for Spider-Man is announced by George Stacy. **Peter tells the origins of his abilities to Gwen Stacy. **Peter finds out that Curt Connors is the Lizard. **Peter goes to George Stacy to talk about Curt Connors. **Peter goes down the sewers to track down the Lizard. **Peter goes to Gwen's house injured. 'May' *'1st' **The Lizard attacks Peter at Midtown High. **Peter goes down into the sewers and asks Gwen to make an antidote at Oscorp. **Peter finds out Curt Connor's plan. **The Lizard attacks the NYPD and turns them into lizards. **The antidote is released into the air and Curt Connors returns to human form. **George Stacy is critically wounded, who asks him a promise to keep before dying. **Dr. Curt Connors is taken into custody. *'13th' **George Stacy's funeral. **Peter tells Gwen that he cannot see her any more. *'15th' **Peter Parker shows up late to class and hints that he may keep seeing Gwen. 'October' *'23rd' **A trial date was set in the New York Appellate Court for alleged bio-terrorist Dr. Curt Connors. 'November' *'15th' **Dr. Rajit Ratha was identified as a badly decomposed body found in the sewers beneath lower Manhattan. 'December' *'27th' **Herman Schultz (Shocker) attempted to rob the Midtown bank but was caught by Spider-Man who webbed up the suspect. **Herman Schultz was taken to Ravencroft Institute. 2013 'January' *'4th' **The trial of Dr. Connors came to an end where he is sent to Rikers. 'February' *'28th' **Oscorp Industries announced that it has destroyed all research it has done in the field of cross-genetics. 'March' *'14th' **The Shocker breaks out of prison. *'18th' **The Big Man's identity is revealed to be Daily Bugle reporter Frederick Foswell. *'20th' **Flash leads MSHS to city finals. 'April' *'1st' **Shocker is caught by Spider-Man again. *'8th' **The Big Man is murdered by Cletus Kasady *'9th' **Cletus Kasady is caught by the FBI. 'June' *Spider-Man captures Aleksei Sytsevich. *Peter and Gwen graduate from Midtown Science High School. *Peter and Gwen break up. 'July' *Harry Osborn returns to New York. *Norman Osborn dies. *Felicia Hardy is hired as Harry Osborn's assistant. *Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy reunite. *Spider-Man battles Electro in Times Square. *Spider-Man battles the Green Goblin, who transformed using a serum. *Gwen Stacy dies and Peter stops being Spider-Man. 'December' *Peter returns as Spider-Man and fights the Rhino. Characters :See: Earth-120703/Characters Movies In film chronology: *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''The Sinister Six'' (2016; cancelled) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 3'' (2018; cancelled) See Also *Earth (disambiguation) Category:Timeline Category:Earth-120703